Thomas Carter
Thomas Carter was a male dancer in Zira Miranda Grover’s court. He was the son of a world-famous priest and tricked into becoming a dancer by Jim Newman and Jerry as a gift to Zira. He was also the brother of Taylor Carter, who was a guard to Zira. Thomas was nearly murdered by Zira’s guards in 2016, but by then he had already decided death was far better than another day as Zira’s slave. However, he had come into allegiance with Summer Petersen, who made his escape from his enslavement possible. Biography Early life Thomas Carter was born to the high priest of the church in Oregon. Before his unfortunate time as a slave in Zira’s palace, Thomas Carter was the son of the high priest of the church in Oregon. At some point, his brother Taylor was abducted in the night by the forces serving Zira Miranda Grover, his future mistress. This made Thomas unutterably sad. Thomas was expelled from the school he attended when he was in eighth grade after he was framed by a girl named Ursula. Carter dreamed of one day attracting a beautiful female noble who would take him to her palace and present him with luxurious gifts. This dream seemed impossible but he naively held onto it, even as he grew older, placing all his passion into dancing with which he hoped would one day catch the attention of some aristocrat passing through. He did attract attention from the visiting criminal Jim Newman. At one point, Thomas went on his one and only trip into one of the numerous underground cities of Oregon with his father. There they passed through the lower district of the city and despite his father’s warnings, he had watched the slums go by through the car’s window. Outside the cockpit, he had seen numerous girls in the same cheap netting costume, leaving them practically naked. The sad-eyed girls were chained to the walls with signs posted just above their heads that displayed their costs to the various customers that passed by. He felt pity for them, knowing that such a fate was so far from him, especially since he was male. In 2013, Thomas began watching videos on the YouTube channel of SummerTheStarGeek, several of which saw her wearing outfits that exposed her chubby body and talking about various subjects, he quickly developed an innocent crush on her. By no later than 2014, Thomas Carter’s father became one of the most popular priests in the world. In the same year, Jim, who had doubts that the chief would agree to sell Thomas, he abducted the boy during the night. As Zira's servant He and Brianna, another dancer-in-training, were trained together as dancers at one of the greatest dance schools in the nation. As they were in Phoenix on their way to Zira’s Palace, Charity Hirz ran into them and attempted to set them free. She killed Jerry and rescued Brianna, but Thomas wanted to see what Palace life was like, naively thinking he would be able to leave at any time. Little did he know that it wouldn’t be what he expected. Jim took Thomas, and succeeded in giving him to Zira. Rather than the customary dancing veils, Thomas was given only a black tank top with no designs. Zira was immediately enamored with him, and chained him by the waist to her throne as her slave. Thomas was forced to dance for her, as well as give comfort and pleasure when the Empress beckoned, but he was determined to escape from his horrible existence, one way or another. Defiled and miserable, he could not decide if it was better to keep enduring the Queen’s embrace until escape was possible, or to die cleanly and well, and escape that way. Thomas Carter chose to refuse Zira Grover’s advances at least once before his final dance, and was thoroughly beaten by her guards for this act of defiance. This beating was conducted “scientifically”, so as not to leave him with any disfiguring bruises. Liberation Petersen promised she would return for him. Later that day, Thomas was able to speak briefly with Taylor Carter, who confirmed him that Anakin Organa was indeed going to return to rescue them, and his hope was renewed. His spirits high for the first time since his imprisonment, Thomas performed the best dance of his life, which would also be his last. Enticed by his performance, Zira pulled on her chain, wanting more than dance from him. Having suffered such invitations before, Thomas refused, grabbing his end of the the leash. As he hauled back on his chain and pleaded with Zira, she became angry and tugged harder, bringing him over the tubes in front of her throne. Finally, Zira “lost it” and ordered her guards that were flanking her to kill Thomas inside the bone-laden arena, which Thomas noted "smelled heavily of rotten flesh". The guards turned their spears upon him without question. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off with a look above to see Zira and her goons mocking him through the grate above. His body trembled with fear, his hands absently stroking his wounded thighs that throbbed with pain from his awkward landing. The onlookers pointed and laughed at his misfortune as the dancer gazed up at where he had been just moments before. Carter puckered his lips together as he looked up. She still wanted him. He knew she did. But then two guards joined him inside the pit. His face twisted into a mix of emotions as he heard them drawing their spears. Any thought of salvation was long gone. He screamed and stumbled back in horror. The onlookers applauded as the guards charged. Carter scrambled for any cover he could find, crawling behind rocks and clawing at the walls. He made one more crying plea for Zira to save him, reaching a hand up to his mistress with loud sobs and streams of tears. Zira laughed obscenely at his hopeless pleas for mercy. Thomas recalled Petersen's promise, and it sickened him. He did not want to die, and he did not have long to come to terms with his fate. When it finally became clear to him that he was about to be killed, he instantly regretted his decision to resist his mistress, who was eager to watch him die. The guards turned their spears on him without question, but then Petersen (disguised as Xydarone) demanded that the slave be returned to her without any physical damage wrought upon him. Later life After escaping Zira's palace with Petersen, they became traders in jewels and textiles. He learned an important lesson — not to trust anyone until he knew them, regardless of status. Thomas had an obsessive crush on Summer following the events of 2016, mentioning her constantly and envying Steven Thompson. As he sought out a new career in dancing, he occasionally danced to earn extra money — in fact, he even danced at the wedding of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen where he would be spotted by a designer and became the model for his masculine jeweled leather jeans. Thomas still loved Summer dearly after she was married. Thomas Carter’s legend from within Zira's Palace would live on in the form of impersonator Dame Young, who put on a nightly Thomas tribute show at the Missile - Carter hotel and casino in Phoenix, Arizona. Physical description Thomas Carter possessed the lithe, flexible form of a dancer, but also a certain buxomness in his hips and chest. While he was enslaved to Zira Miranda Grover, Carter wore a black tank top with no designs on it. Personality and traits Thomas Carter was an ambitious and skilled dancer. He was eager for the opportunity to leave his hometown to move on to bigger and better things. This aspiration would eventually destroy him, unfortunately, as it handed him in the hands of Zira Miranda Grover. Thomas was a proud and dignified person, enough to pleasure Zira to submit to her desires. Although, Thomas can also be vain and shallow, such as when he was nearly killed by Zira's guards. Relationships Zira Miranda Grover ]] Although Zira Miranda Grover took quite a liking to Thomas’ beautiful form, the slave was repulsed by the Empress’ bloated mass, wimpy structure, and her treatment of him. Zira was already very experienced in controlling slaves, but Thomas provided an interesting challenge. To break the dancer, Zira had him collared and chained and kept him on a tether, only able to move to either end of the throne. From time to time she would jostle his leash, making its links drag over his back as a reminder of his enslavement. If she sensed him lean away from her, she would tug the chain firmly, returning him to the proper position closely in front of her, where she could stroke his chestnut hair or rub his shoulders and back. When she especially hungered for his touch or wished to demonstrate her power over him, she would jerk the chain, forcing him to fall against her huge belly. Whenever Zira did this, she would take pleasure in reminding him of just who was Mistress and who was Slave. Zira found Thomas’ threats and resistance amusing, but if he spoke to far out of line she would quickly silence him by tugging on his leash and speaking over him in her fierce, commanding voice. When she did allow the slave to talk to her, Zira insisted that he recognize her superiority by calling her “mistress,” “Exalted One,” or similar titles, just like Summer Petersen and her other servants. Carter had no choice but to supplicate himself to the Empress in both his posture and his words. Thanks to Zira’s methods of punishment, Thomas soon learned how much resistance he could afford to make before he reluctantly had to obey her, so that Zira almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling him. Jim Newman Thomas Carter and Jim Newman would continue to interact with one another on a regular basis but in a dirty, provocatively lewd, and vulgar manner. Summer Petersen Thomas Carter used to watch videos on SummerTheStarGeek's YouTube channel, enjoying her cheerful yet sophisticated personality and pretty body shape, Thomas simply adored her and developed an innocent crush thanks to her videos. He saw her in person and felt himself unable to control himself touching her wide belly as she talked to him, though respectfully refraining as she clearly didn't like it. Petersen wanted his help rescuing Helen McKeen and Carter was more than glad to help his YouTube idol liberate him. After she rescued him, Thomas broke down into tears and promised he would never act so naive as he did when coming to Zira's Palace, ever again. Summer, for her part, thought he was "a cutie" but never came close to returning his affections. Jay Organa When Jay Organa arrived at the palace in order to pose as a guard to help rescue Helen McKeen, he was disgusted by Zira's treatment of Thomas. Jay had heard some funny rumors that Zira was a “perv”, but the rumors could not prepare his underage mind for the truth. Jay himself despised slavery in general but the sight of Zira continually committing rape bemused him and made his stomach turn. He wanted to help the poor boy but couldn't risk blowing his cover leaving him no choice but to watch his suffering in silence lest he be discovered and sentenced to a worse fate. When Zira nearly executed Thomas for his disobedience, Jay was on of the only individuals horrified by what was happening. He covered his eyes, but when Summer came as Xydarone V, he watched her (knowing it was her) with appreciation that someone else valued Thomas' happiness. Erica Chamberlain Thomas may have gotten along with Erica Chamberlain, as they had similar jobs within the Palace and they were seen playing Ping-Pong together. Zira Grover's servants Any hopes that he would gain sympathy from other members of Zira's court were quickly dashed within a matter of days. Apart from himself, the Palace was inhabited by the dregs of the universe with not an honest soul to be found within. Many of the individuals that inhabited the Empress' court were just as sadistic if not in some ways more sadistic than the Empress herself. To them he was nothing more than an eyesore whose misery and suffering would provide endless hours of entertainment. They would laugh and watch at every misfortune and every moment of humiliation he endured with intense enthusiasm. Most of the women and several of the men wanted him and would often try to grab whatever they could while he danced, although they were limited to what they could do under Zira's watchful eye. Even the inhabitants of the court that had no actual attraction to him would molest him whenever they got the opportunity just to see him suffer for their own amusement. He found little to no sympathy in his fellow servants who knew it was pointless to emotionally invest themselves in any of Zira's current favorites knowing it would only be a matter of time before he displeased her or she grew bored with him and sent him to the Death Pit. Some of the other personalized servants, despite their own slavery, became quite sadistic themselves and would join the men in mocking Thomas. When entertainments were few, the nastier of Zira's men would come behind Zira's throne to ogle Thomas. Because no one had any pity for Thomas he became aloof and withdrawn to everyone in the palace. He was miserable and lonely, he wished for at least one real friend instead of those who pretended to help him. They all mocked him because of his immature desire for attention which is what brought him to Zira Miranda Grover. Their rude behavior made him resentful to everyone in the Palace. Natalie Clarke Natalie Clarke didn't interact with Thomas as much as Corey, but while she pitied him in general, she would never do anything about it, not wanting to put her own life at risk crossing the Empress. Robert Mersames Robert Mersames pitied Thomas Carter in general. However, he would never do anything about it, not wanting to put his own life at risk crossing the Empress. Marina ]] When Thomas first met Marina, her attitude towards him was more or less like that of the majority of personalized servants that found their way into Zira's cruel grasp. His personality reminded her of Claire Julian. Marina would occasionally violate him while setting his body, bound in metal, in a position that bordered on torture. Marina enjoyed watching Thomas' helpless resistance because she enjoyed punishing and breaking the underage servants. Diet Thomas was fed mostly on scraps, usually from what little was left over after his mistress’ meals. If he begged properly or if Zira felt he deserved a reward after a particularly pleasing performance, Carter would be given a small bowl of his own. This often consisted of a few fruits and small strips of meat. Behind the scenes For some reason, D. Isaac Thomas described the development of Thomas Carter as an “unutterably joyful experience”, in comparison to some of his other characters he created. Appearances * * * Category:Fobbles Category:Zira Grover's dancers Category:Performing artists Category:Heroes Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Carter family Category:Males Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Green-eyed individuals